the colliding of two worlds
by sue-cassandra
Summary: after Akishi betrayal Kuroko and humiliate his childhood friend in Generacion of miracle last game Kuroko decided to leave Teiko and stop playing basket ball for ever,now enjoing a new game with new friends but his piecefull days are in danger when his past catch up to him
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Prince of tennis nor does it follow the Kuroko no basket canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Kuroko no basket,Kuroko no basket belong to writer Tadatoshi fujimaki and Prince of tennis belong to Takeshi Konomi.

Prince of tennis crossover Kuroko no basket ; The colliding of two worlds; first encounter.

* * *

kuroko Tetsuya was not the person his friends of generacion of miracle thought he was !

NOO, Kuroko Tetsuya is the only son and Heir to one of the largest conglomerate groups of Japan.

Kuroko Tetsuya knows several languages, english,Italian,Frensh,spanish,arabic,Indian and Portuguese.

he also knows taekwondo,taijutsu,kenjutsu,ninjutsu and karate.

He also plays Tennis,Polo,cricket,Lacross and succer!

but because of an incident when he was little he stop playing Tennis.

Kuroko Tetsuya real self is manipulative,arogant and cruel person he love to be the best in everything he does, he always want the best of the best that is why he demand 100 % input from his personal staff if they cant keep up with his demands he fired them.

Kuroko is someone who hide his true self behind the mask of inocent and polite boy but those who know Kuroko knows that behind that mask of inocent hide a true monter !

* * *

A very pissed of Kuroko Tetsuya was storming troughout the halls of Teiko high with tears in his eyes.

He just finished watching the game against his best friends school and he was disgusted with what he saw !

Not only did Akashi disobey a direct order ! he when and humiliate his ONLY childhood friend in the worst possible way!

''HOW DARE HE! HOW CAN HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS ! HOW DARE HE! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS ! AKASHI YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS !

I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED KUROKO TETSUYA ! '' kuroko hissed.

with narowed eyes he whipped away his tears and walked out of Teigo .

Once he was outside the gates of Teiko he turned around giving Teigo High one last glare before he coninue walking away.

back at Teiko Akashi high up the tird floor of his class room watched as his formal Captain walked out of the school.

he surpress a shiver that when down his spine when he saw his ex Captain glaring at the school.

He sighted a lot of people thought that he was the Captain but in reality the Captain OF Teiko's basket ball team was Kuroko Tetsuya he was the one who discover their talents, he was the one who trained them, the coaches didn't bother them for some reason they were scared of Kuroko,

NOW that adrenaline of the game was wearing of he was disapointed with him self for doing what he did to Kuroko's friend but the damage was all ready done his Captain left, leaving only a letter of resignation on his desk he sighted again and walked back to his seat behind Midorima,

* * *

Months passed by Kuroko smirked before he walked into the gates of his new school Seirin.

Seirin was a sister school to Seigaku they were actually connected by a long bridge.

Students from both school were alloud to enter both school grounds.

the principal of both school thougth that by letting the students of both school interact with each other they could promote unity among the students.

Kuroko was walking to the library when he crashed into what looks like a pillar he fell down on his bum.

'' itaii'' Kuroko whispered .

''Oi are you okay " a booming voice asks.

Kuroko looked up and saw a huge red haired boy standing in front of him '' I am fine thank you '' Kuroko tried to stand up he was suprised when he was suddenly lifted from the ground by the red head boy, once on his feets Kuroko bow once more time '' thank you ''

''No need to thank me I did bump into you after all, my name is taiga Kagami what is yours?'' Kagami asks with a bright smile on his face.

'' My name is Tetsuya Kuroko nice meet you '' Kuroko said shaking Kagami's hand.

''Are you a first year too?'' Kagami asks while helping Kuroko pick up his books from the floor.

''Yes and you ? '' Kuroko asks.

'' I am a first year too ''

''Really ? you dont look like a freshmen'' Kuroko said surprised.

''and you dont look like a high schooler at all your so tiny'' Kagami said smirking.

Kuroko lips twitch '' it was nice meeting you but I am late for english class'' Kuroko said starting to walk away.

''really? I am in that class too lets go together''

'' okay lets go'' Kuroko said and together they walked to the english class.

* * *

later that afternoon Kuroko was leaving the basketball court next to his house when the sounds of a ball beeing hit caught his attention curious he walked to were the sound was coming from he was surprised seeing a dark hair boy hitting a tennis ball against the wall the boy was so caught up in his game that he didn't notice Kuroko's presence Kuroko smirked.

''Dont you need a tennis court to use that ball ?! ''Kuroko asks with a amused look in his eyes.

Ryoma yelp in surprise turning around so fast that he fell on his bum;

''Itai '' Ryoma whispered before he looked up glaring at Kuroko '' That was not nice, and what are you doing out here anyway ?''

'''sorry for that here let me help you'' Kuroko said ofering his hand to help the boy up once Ryoma was on his feets Kuroko answered;

''I was playing at the basket ball court when I heard the sounds of your ball hitting the wall I got curious so here I am ''

''Basket ball? so you dont play tennis ?'' Ryoma asks with a disapointed voice.

''I,I used to when I was little but I dont anymore'' Kuroko said with a cold voice.

Ryoma looked at Kuroko with said eyed before he smirked ;

'' Why dont you play with me? show me how good you are ! ''

''okay challange asepted ''

after a few minutes playing both sweaty boys were on the ground gasping for air.

''Your good, really good it's to bad you dont play anymore '' Ryoma said.

'' it's good thing I dont play '' Kuroko said '' but I need to get going my parents will get mad if I stay out so long'' Kuroko said standing up he picked up his ball and start walking be fore he was to far away he heard Ryoma yelling;

'' Wait! what school do go to and whats your name !''

'' I go to Seirin and my name is kuroko see you at school !'' Kuroko yelled back

''My name is Ryoma I go to Seigaku come see me at the tennis court tommorow !''

''okay I will ''

'Ryoma watch Kuroko walk away and smirk ;

''I will get you to play tennis again ! one way or another you will play tennis with me at Seigaku thats a promise ''

with that said he picked up his bag and racket before he ran to his home.

Little did Ryoma knew how much that decision will change his life.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Prince of tennis nor does it follow the Kuroko no basket canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Kuroko no basket,Kuroko no basket belong to writer Tadatoshi fujimaki and Prince of tennis belong to Takeshi Konomi.

Prince of tennis crossover Kuroko no basket ; The colliding of two worlds; meeting Seigaku's Tennis Team and Kise's discovery.

* * *

The next day Kuroko walked into Seigaku with his shoool bag on his shoulders he was really curious about Seigaku's Tennis club he remember a few years back at Teiko the time he overheard the Teiko Tennis club complaining about Seigaku and how they almost lost to them, He walked to the Tennis court he raised an eyebrow when he notice all the people watching a game he stood watching a little bit when he asks a boy next to him;

''Whats going on ?''

''ÁAAHH !when did you get here !'' the boy yelled.

''I just got here now can you tell me what is going on ?'' Kuroko asks.

''Arai-Sempai just challange Ryoma-kun to a match '' Horio answered.

'' Poor fool'' Kuroko said.

''Ano who are you ?'' Kachiro Kato asks looking at the blue air boy standing next to him and his firends.

'' I am Tetsuya Kuroko from Seirin I am here for Ryoma'' Kuroko answered.

'' Ryoma ? why '' Katsuo asks.

'' He invited me to come after we met yesterday at the Tennis court '' Kuroko said .

'' Kuroko- Sempai is Ryoma-kun really good ? Kachiro asks.

'' just watch and you see'' Kuroko answered.

''Wow he is good, really good'' Fuji said standing next to Kuroko Fuji turn to Kuroko asking ''do you play Tennis ?''

''I used to '' Kuroko answered.

'' Welcome to Seigaku Kuroko-Sempai '' Fuji said smirking a the smaller boy in front of him.

''Thank you, I am waiting for Ryoma'' Kuroko said.

Fuji was going to say something when he was interupted by Ryoma who yelled;

''Kuroko you came !''

''I promise I would come Ryoma-kun'' Kuroko said

'' Oi show some respect to Sempai !'' Momoshiro yelled at Ryoma.

''Ís okay I dont mind in fact you all can call me Kuroko''

''Really ? you dont mind us calling you Kuroko ?'' Oishi asks in wonder.

'' yes,I dont mind''

''Yay Kuroko-Sempai is so cool nya !'' Kikamaru yelled and tried to hug Kuroko but Kuroko side step him just like he usually does with Kise.

''Sugoi ! he manage to escape Kikamaru-Sempai's hug of death !'' horio said with awe in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile Kise manage to suck into Seirin without the girls notice him he was watching a game between second years and first years and currently the first years where winning but his wish of staying on seen by the girls failed suddenly he found himself surounded by girls ! a girls voice interupted him yelling.

'''Who are you ! and why are you interupting my practice match !'' Riko yelled.

''Gomen,Gomen I am actually looking for a team mate of mine he said he was going to Seirin and since we have a practise match against you guys I decided to visite him '' he start to look around he frounded '' Ne Kuroko you can come out now there is no reason for you to hide''

''Who is Kuroko '' Riko asks with a frown on her face.

''Kuroko Testuya he is the phantom six player of generacion of Miracle ''

The basket ball players their eyes when wide before they all yelled;

''EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH !''

''waite a second ! you want to tell me the phantom six player of generacion of miracle goes to this school ?'' Riko practically yelled.

''Yes he said he was going to come here'' Kise said with a frown on his face.

''Waite a minute ! '' Kagami yelled '' How does this Kuroko look like ?'''Kagami asks.

'' well he is short he doesn't look like a senor he got blue short hair and blue eyes'' Kise finished saying;

'' That little bastard ! '' Kagami yelled.

'' chotto matte Kagami-kun ! do you know him ?'' riko asks.

'' Yes we have the same english class together !'' Kagami said,

'' if he is a basket ball player why isn't he here ? '' Riko asks.

Kise's eyes when wide '' N,no I dont believed NOO ! '' Kise yelled.

''what ! Kise-san are you okay ? '' Riko asks.

but Kise didn't hear hear her'' he did it'' Kise whisper with tears in his eyes

''He did what oi !'' Kagami yelled shaking Kise.

'' He did what he threatened us with , he quit Basket ball for ever !'' Kise whisper tears flowing down his cheaks

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Prince of tennis nor does it follow the Kuroko no basket canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Kuroko no basket,Kuroko no basket belong to writer Tadatoshi fujimaki and Prince of tennis belong to Takeshi Konomi.

Prince of tennis crossover Kuroko no basket ; The colliding of two worlds; ranking matches.

* * *

After school ended Kuroko when to Kise's house he needed to shut the blond up ! he could not alloud him to tell the others that he stopped playing basketball !becouse if he didn't then Akashi would try and force him to start playing again not that he would alloud Akashi to tell him what to do !

he ringed the bell of Kise's appartment and waited after a few minutes the door flew open Ki's eyes flew open with sorprised before he launch himself at Kuruko;

''Kurokochi ! I am so worried about you !'' the blond exclaimed.

''Yes I know that is whay I came to talk to you can I come in Kise-kun ?'' Kuroko asks.

''of course you can come in come in !'' Kise said allowing Kuroko to walk into his appartment.

After Kuroko sat down and got a vanilla shake from Kise kuroko said ;

''look Kise-kun I would love it if you can not tell the other's about me stop playing basketball !''

''Why ! why do you want to keep it a secret !'' Kise yelled.

''becouse I am not ready to face the others yet please Kise promise me you wont tell them !'' Kuroko said making himself look as inocent as he could he knew Kise liked him and that he would do anything for Kuroko.

''Okay I wont tell them but you know they will notice your abcent during games and they will come to Serein looking for you !'' Kise said with a serious voice.

''I will deal with them when the time comes but for now keep it secret ! it will be our secret !okay ?'' Kuroko said inwardy Kuroko was smirking gotcha !'he said in his head all while he was pleading with Kise.

''okay it will be our secret ! yay I have a secret with Kurokochi !'' Kise was so happy jumping around that he never saw the smirk on Kuroko's face.

* * *

The next day he when to the Tennis court to see the ranking matches Kuroko was watching the games and so far Ryoma had won every single of his games Ryuzaki asks Kuroko to play against Kawamura , Ryuzaki sensei was trying to replace Kawamura becouse of the boys abcents this past few days she had a feeling that Kawamura would be leaving the team to help his father's restourant.

'Ryuzaki sensei smiles everything was going acording to her plans she will soon have 2 geniuses on her team ! oh yeah she did a secret research on Kuroko and was sorpised to find out who his mother was she narrowed here eyes at the boy sitting on the bench;

''I have never inmagine he would be her son !'' Ryuzaki sensei said out loud.

'' uh ? what are you talking about Oba-chan ? '' Sakuno asks with a confuse look on her face.

''Áh nothing nothing at all Sakuno just watch the games'' she said still looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled when he saw that Ryoma won again Ryoma ran up to Kuroko saying;

''I won ! did you see Kuroko-kun I won !''

''Yes I saw you played really good !'' Kuroko said with a stoic face.

''It's your turn Kuroko-kun'' Oishi said smiling.

''well I be going then !'' Kuroko said picking his racket up and walk to the court he smirked at Kawmura saying;

'' why dont you quit? It will spare you the humilation !''

meanwhile the tennis regulars where shocked about that Kuroko said to Kawamura.

''Why is he doing this ! '' Oishi said with a disgusted voice.

''it's warfare he is trying to make Kawamura quit by himself '' Fuji said with his eyes wide open .

''I never thought that sweet Kuroko-sempai could be this ruthless Nya!'' Eiji said.

Meanwhile Kawamura yelled gaining the attention of everyone.

''í am not quiting ! '' Kawamura said.

'' mm pity then I am sorry I will have to break you gomene!'' Kuroko said with the most inocent look on his face.

'the game started wth Kawamura playing his most powerful moves after his set was done kurkoko said with a black face.

''so thats your power level ? interesting '' Kuroko said Kuroko took the bal and started to go forth and back on his tows before saying;

''Let me show you Kawamura what real power is ! '' with that said Kuroko moved with a speed he hit the ball who made a weird zigzag move and and up on the left side on Kawamura'a side.

''Ehhhhhh!'' the people watching the game yelled.

'Nany,nnay ?'' a student asks.

''what was that ?'' an other student asks.

''did you see how weird the ball moved ?'''an other student asks.

''15 -love''

''What was that !'' Momoshiro yelled.

''I coudln't see the ball moving'' Eiji said with awe look on his face.

''So she thought him her move ! I should have known'' Ryuzaki-Sensei said.

''Ryzaki -Sensei have you see that move before?'' Tezuka asks.

''yes ! that move was created by the only female japanese player to ever play at Wimbledon at age 15 the only girl that dominated the female Japanese Tennis cirquit the Dark Emperess Sayuki Amararatsu and your looking at her son''

''Wait a second Ryzaki -Sensei'' Inue said with wide eyes. ''you want to tell us that,that boy is the only son of the greatest female Tennis player that came out of Japan that Sayuki Amaratsu ! '' Inue yelled.

''Yes that Sayuki !''' Ryuzaki said smirking.

''Where did I see Kuroko-san where'' Inui kept muttering before he snapped his fingers ;

''there I know him from !''

''Inui what are you talking about?'' Oshi asks.

Inui open his little black book saying;

''Kuroko Tetsuya only boy to ever won the Japanese open at age 8 known as a tennis genius quit when his mother died trying to save him from drowning, started playing basketball in middle school and was part of the very popular bastketball team of Teiko high Generasions of miracle''' Inui finished closing his little book.

''EEEEH Kuroko was part of the Generacion of Miracles !'' Ryoma yelled.

''yes he was!'' Inui said.

''No way !'' Momoshiro said with wide eyes as a former basketball player Momoshiro knew damn well who generacion of miracle were!

they where the most feared basketball team in Japan and rumors said that they where more then a basketball team that they where an actual gang ! to think a member of that group in part of his tennis club he knew that with Ryoma and Kuroko this year no one will be able to win against them''

''Sugoi'' Horio said with wide eyes.

''now let stop this and keep watching the game''Ryuzaki said with a serious voice.

Meanwhile Kawamura just cam out of shock saying;

''What was that '?''

''That was the phantom of Darkness Well a version of the real phantom of Darkness that my mother invented ! now are you sure you dont want to quit ! you can still forfeit this game you know?!'' Kuroko said with a stoic face.

''Stop talking let play ! I all ready told you I wont quit !'' Kawamura yelled.

''Dont say I didn't warn you !'' Kuroko said with a cold voice.

he turn around real fast before sending the ball flying the ball smimmered out of side emitting a very high pich woosh sound that rooted Kawamura where he stood. the ball apeared into kawamura's right side.

''30- love yelled the refree.

''What the hell was that !'' Kaido yelled wide eyes he never seen soomeone moving like that.

Kuroko open his eyes whispering '' Mirage of Darkness''

''Mirage of Darkness?'' Momoshiro said . frowning.

''Nene why I Kawamura -sempai not moving?'' Horio asks with concern evoice poining at the shock Kawamura who stood there in front of Kuroko trembling.

''is becouse he cant move, that high pich soud has numbed Kawamura's sences '' Fuji said with open eyes the game kept going and Kurko totally crushed Kawamura who was shaking with rage Kuroko took a look at him with his fist closed and rembling he sneered at kawamura saying;

''I told you to quit !'' before he walk out leaving a shocked Seigaku behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note;

Hello guys how are you doing ? I hope everything is going fine for everyone !

I am sorry to that for the last few months since last year I haven't been updating my stories,and that is because I am in the process of writing my first Fantasy YA novel.

THATS RIGHT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING MY OWN BOOK !

After seeing the success of some of our fanfiction writers like E.L James and Cassandra Clare I decided to try and write my own book.

Now just because I am spending all my time writing my book doesn't mean I won't continue writing my fanfiction stories it's only that I will be posting the chapters when I can.

so don't feel sad the chapters will be posted ,thank you and I wish you guys a nice summer.


End file.
